Working on forever
by lilyme
Summary: A talk between mothers about their daughter's upcoming birthday reveals a life-altering decision.


**Title:** Working on forever  
 **Author:** **lilyme**  
 **Summary:** A talk between mothers about their daughter's upcoming birthday reveals a life-altering decision.  
 **Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended! **All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Callie was in the kitchen of her apartment when a melodic sound on her notepad informed her of an incoming facetime request.

She knew who it was. Arizona had asked her for a talk face to face. Or... as face to face as they could get, given the fact that they were thousands of miles apart.

She had tried to contact her earlier, but the other woman hadn't been there. Most likely still at the hospital working on a case. Or out running errands with Sofia.

Wiping her hands on a towel, she went to prop up her tablet on the counter and take Arizona's call, seeing the blonde's face pop up on her screen after two taps.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi there," the other one returned, pleased to see that Callie was still up at this hour. With the time difference, it was about 1 AM in New York, and she would have understood it if the brunette hadn't answered – but was more than happy that she had. "Sorry I'm calling just now. I got held up at work. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she pondered, and the brunette noticed Arizona's gaze wander to the slight mess behind her.

"That? Yeah, no, sorry," Callie noted with a wave of her hand, "I'm just cleaning the kitchen up a bit. I, uh, you know, made some of those extra special birthday cookies for Sofia. I was gonna send them out in a day or two. And since her birthday is on Easter again this year, she'll get an extra special Easter edition," she grinned, looking at the moderately-sized box she had prepared. "A more or less funny-shaped edition".

The colorful box contained all sorts of cookies, from Easter eggs in all forms and sizes to adorable bunnies to some weird looking, smiling duckies. She really was not the best at decorating cookies, and they often came out a little misshapen. But she knew Sofia would love them nonetheless. And the cookies weren't the only present, of course. There were also two of Sofia's beloved Beanie Boos – a unicorn and a bear - as well as a new book on planets and astronauts eagerly waiting to be shipped.

"Actually...," Arizona began, "uh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," she confessed, becoming a little more serious. And most of all nervous. Because she had something important to discuss. And she didn't know how Callie would react.

"About funny-shaped cookies?" the ortho surgeon tried again, detecting the slight chance in mood and gaining awareness that something was going on. Even with years apart, she could still read Arizona. "Oh, God," her eyes became big, as she wagered what the problem might be. "You wanted to bake those cookies with her and now I'm ruining your idea...," she cringed.

The cookies were a birthday tradition they had going for several years now. It was a recipe they had found in one of Sofia's kiddie magazines. And ever since Sofia had insisted on getting them for her birthday each year. So, Callie and Sofia had baked them every time her birthday was around the corner.

However, with this year being the first time Callie wouldn't get to be with Sofia, she had decided to bake some as a surprise present.

It also helped her relieve some of the pain she felt upon the awareness of Sofia being thousands of miles away on this special day.

Of course there could be a way to be with her. But Callie had not dared to ask, feeling it was not her place. Like a lot of things weren't after she had moved her life to New York... for basically no reason, as it now turned out.

It was not that she didn't like New York. She loved it here. Her job was great and she slowly but surely gained her reputation as an excellent, if not the best ortho surgeon on the East Coast. She loved the buzz of the Big Apple and everything that was to do here. It was a great experience she wouldn't miss. Although she really could live without the terribly cold winters.

Yet... nearly two years ago, she had moved her for a reason. A sweet and kind redheaded reason.

But this reason was gone now.

Had split from her life around November of last year.

There hadn't been any bad reasons for this happening, or any nasty feelings involved. They had just come to realize that over the course of their relationship they had at some point fallen out of love and into 'like' with each other. The truth of the matter dawning on them after Sofia had gone to Seattle for the year and they had had more time to themselves. Living alone and sharing their life as just the two of them.

And while they had still enjoyed being with each other, they had both agreed that their mutual liking would not be enough to sustain a relationship.

Thus she now found herself alone in New York. And often lonely as well.

Sometimes she reminisced about her Seattle life and what... who she wished to have with her here. And that did not just mean Sofia. But at least her baby girl would return to her in three months time. The other part, however... seemed too much to ever consider asking for.

"What? No, I suck at baking...," Arizona's angelic laugh brought her out of her thinking and Callie noticed the little crease on the bridge of the blonde's nose. It was the confused laugh crinkle that she had always found adorable. And still did. "And Sofia knows that. No, I...um...," the blonde stalled, unsure how to begin. And albeit out of sight, Callie could visualize her nibbling on her fingers. Always a sign that she had something on her heart.

"Arizona...," Callie said in a still amused tone, urging the other woman to share her thoughts with her. Whatever they might be.

"Promise to not freak out, alright?" the blonde pleaded with her ex-wife and Callie braced herself for what was possibly to come. "I... wanted to ask you if you wanted to give Sofia her present herself in New York and not send it via mail," Arizona finally brought out and Callie... scrunched her eyebrows.

This was really not what she had expected to hear from the woman's antics. She had been prepared for a shocking revelation or some outrageous request. But this...

"You want to send her to New York for her birthday?" she questioned and at the same time wondered what could be bad about that. The only freaking out in this scenario on her part would be of a very good kind.

"Yeah. That is, if you don't have plans already. I know spring break is only one week after. But I've talked to Miss Kenney already, and she'd be more than okay to give Sofia some homework for the week. So... It'd be two weeks in New York. I mean, if you're okay with that. Plus, she told me she misses her friends there. And I know she misses you too," Arizona explained, happy to see a twinkle of joy in Callie's dark eyes. She knew Momma Callie longed to spend some quality time with their daughter as well. Not having seen her in way too long a time.

"Of course!" the brunette could all but agree to this idea as a brilliant smile took over her features. Having Sofia back in her arms for two whole weeks, it was everything she could hope for.

Almost everything.

"I'll call up some of her friends' parents. Maybe we can have a little surprise party for her. I think she'll love it," Callie proposed.

"Definitely," Arizona smiled at Callie's enthusiasm. But she ardently hoped the other woman would be as excited about the second half of her plan. "Um, but there's more".

Callie almost missed the last remark as her mind already worked on what else to do and see while Sofia was here. But still it registered, and she picked up the tablet and walked into the living room to sit down. She kind of had the feeling she needed to. "It is a freak-worthy as the first part?" she joked, to keep the atmosphere light.

"A little more," Arizona bit her lip, looking into the sympathetic eyes that seemed to be looking right into her soul from thousands of miles away.

This could be good, right?

Or it could turn out horribly.

"Okay. Tell me," Callie encouraged, not for the first wishing she could actually be there in person. She really wanted to help Arizona. Like always when she saw she had something serious on her mind. That would never change.

Arizona closed her eyes for a second and exhaled a breath, knowing there was no turning back now. And not wanting to turn back.

But what she had to say, would change the course of their lives forever. Whichever the turn-out would be.

"It's just... that I've come to realize that my life in Seattle... doesn't feel right for me anymore. Hasn't in a while now. And it's not work. Work is still amazing and very fulfilling," she explained. "But on the private side, I've been less lucky".

She avoided eye contact and Callie's heart went out to her.

All these years ago, she had let her go for a reason. They had been stuck in a rut and hadn't been able to get out of it together. The bond of their marriage not strong enough to pull them out. So she had made the cut, wanting for them both to find someone else to help them out of this... and let them thrive again the way they were supposed to.

It had worked for herself. Until recently.

And she really had hoped for Arizona to find someone as well.

But apparently...

"Uh, don't get me wrong. I've dated some. Had my hits and misses. Kisses some frogs and bedded some," she laughed, and Callie smiled briefly. "But I've come to realize that I don't want to keep going with these casual relationships that were little more than... just sex," she admitted and fixed her eyes on Callie. She needed her to understand what she was about to say. And she needed to see her reaction. "And I know... why I didn't let them go any further than this and become more substantial. Because I... realized... that there is a love in my life that is far greater than what I would ever have with anyone else. And that I need to be with her. And for me that means... I need to follow where she is now. And... And Sofia loves her more than anything. So I think she'd be tremendously happy about this".

"Oh?" Callie questioned, baffled for a moment.

She wondered who this lucky person could be that could make Arizona decide to move. Especially considering what she had said just moments before about none of her relationships going anywhere serious. And it was someone Sofia adored as well.

It sounded a little mysterious. But she was certain that if this woman made Arizona happy and made her baby girl happy as well, then it had to be an amazing person and someone she would be okay with.

She realized that the blonde now was basically in the same situation she herself had been two years ago. Moving on for a person she loved. She just hoped Arizona would find a more joyous future. And she really deserved it.

Still Callie felt her heart ache in sense of that last final loss, despite her wanting to be happy for Arizona.

For her Arizona.

Always hers.

Even if now someone else would get to experience all the love she had to give.

She thought to know why Arizona would propose for Sofia to stay in New York for a few weeks. Arizona would have a lot of things to prepare and do before the big step. For one, telling Bailey the news. She was certain the chief would not like it any less than her own departure. Every hospital longed to have Arizona Robbins on staff, as she was one of the most brilliant surgeons the world hat ever seen, and it would be a true loss to Grey Sloan Memorial. Then there was also the task of finding a place in her new town.

Callie was about to open her mouth to ask where she was actually going to move. But then she finally realized the pleading blue eyes concentrating on her.

Portraying her all the emotions she was feeling.

And then it dawned on her that Arizona was talking about... her.

"Oh!" she repeated more firmly, as her mind worked to process this information. Her body already a step ahead, letting tingles run through her as excitement chanced to arise within her.

She hadn't dared to hope for this to happen. Feeling it was futile after everything that had happened to and between them.

But now that there was a shimmer of hope...

"You mean...?" Callie needed to make sure, but deep down knew she had understood correctly.

Arizona nodded and bit her lip once more in anxiousness. Only slowly relaxing when she saw a soft smile creep into Callie's perfect features.

"And you were asking...," Callie prompted in anticipation, wishing for Arizona to ask for something she really longed to happen.

Confronted with the warm reaction, it now was Arizona's time to smile a little. "I was asking if I could spend spring break with the two of you in New York for starters. I mean, if you're willing to give us another chance... And I'd like to take you out to dinner while we're there."

Callie lowered her head for a moment, shielding her face from Arizona's view. But the blonde could feel she was crying.

"Oh, Cal...," the breath caught in Arizona's throat at what she saw. Until a second ago it had seemed the brunette returned her feelings and would be happy for her to come over to New York. But... had she been wrong after all? "Calliope. Please don't. I..."

"I'm just... I didn't think this'd happen," Callie brought out between sobs. Happy, teary sobs as Arizona finally noticed upon the brunette looking up again. "I've never dreamed it. No, I dreamed it. But I've never thought you'd really want to come back to me," she smiled with quivering lips.

"I do, Calliope" Arizona breathed in relief as her finger inevitably moved over the warm surface of her tablet as if to wipe away the falling tears. She wished she could be in New York sooner than later to actually be able to hold the other woman. The way it should be.

"Oh, God," Callie swiped her fingers over her cheeks with a laugh as she saw Arizona's hopeful eyes watching her. She remembered Arizona's proposal. "I want a date," she nodded firmly. "Hundreds of dates," she joked, still trying to dry her eyes. "But... the thing you said about following me... do you really mean it?" Callie inquired through her joy. It would be a big step. A life-changing one. For all of them.

Arizona smiled as her own tears threatened to spill. "Seattle was my home. But my home is where you are. So I will move to New York, if you'll have me. I can be a doctor wherever. But I cannot be without you any longer. I want you, Calliope," she confirmed. "And I'll be more than happy, if you wanted me too."

"I do," she smiled. "And I can't wait for you to be here".

She wasn't naive. She knew there was still work ahead of them. As a couple and as a family.

But from now on, they would be working on forever.

END


End file.
